


Calmness

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The busy schedule of the PPSE tests gets the better of Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calmness

They still needed to go through tomorrow's test schedule, among other things. Allan passed through the corridor, making it to Meijin Kawaguchi's door then knocked on it lightly. "Kawaguchi? You in?" He called, settling to wait for a bit. There was no reply, and Allan shrugged it off. There was a chance Kawaguchi had gone out, though he doubted Kawaguchi would actually head out without telling anyone, considering the importance of their current pre-tournament work.

He knocked again just to make sure then tried the door, only to find that it wasn't locked. "Excuse me... Kawaguchi?" He asked as he stepped in to see that the lights were on. There was an opened hobby magazine on the desk, accompanied by the Meijin's sunglasses and what looked like an untouched mug filled with coffee.

Allan closed the door behind him and took another step in then stopped and smiled. Kawaguchi was in his room after all - lying on the bed with his clothes on, curled to his side. His gloves were on the nightstand, but other than that, he had the whole Meijin get-up on, although his hair was a bit of a mess, like he had been trying to fix it but had given up halfway.

All in all, it was a rather adorable sight, Allan thought to himself. It also served as a bit of a reminder that in the end, Meijin Kawaguchi the Third was but a high schooler. While the official appearance had him look important and dignified, the best word to describe the young man fast asleep on the bed would've been 'cute'.

The fact that Tatsuya Yuuki was smiling in his sleep only made him look more charming, and had Allan been given the chance, he would've just stood there for the rest of the night and watched him. Perhaps the test schedule would have to wait till the morning, he wondered, unable to turn his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

Remembering the test schedule and what he had come here for made him think of the fact that Tatsuya had fallen asleep with his clothes on. This was a little worrying in Allan's opinion, mostly because it indicated that Tatsuya was so exhausted he hadn't had the chance to undress. Allan shook his head and stepped closer to cautiously remove Tatsuya's shoes, placing them by the wall. He then knelt down next to the bed to carefully undo the cravat, pulling it away from the sleeping beauty.

He stayed still for another moment and watched for a while, considering his options. Taking the coat and everything else off wasn't happening without Tatsuya waking up, Allan had to admit; maybe he'd have to wake him up after all. He would've at least wanted to pull the blanket over Tatsuya, but he was lying on top of it.

Another moment of watching while he tried to figure out what to do, and the temptation to place a soft kiss on Tatsuya's lips was too much. Allan failed to suppress it and leaned in, softly brushing his lips over Tatsuya's.

Only a few seconds later, Allan found a pair of emerald green eyes staring at him, followed by Tatsuya's arm going around his neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. "Mmmm...!" A little surprised, maybe, but he didn't - couldn't - resist and just closed his eyes, letting his Meijin do as he pleased.

A good minute passed before Tatsuya let go off him. "...Tired," he muttered with a yawn then looked at Allan, blinking a few times. "...Why am I..." He trailed off, glancing at his clothes, then looked at Allan again. "...I must've fallen asleep," Tatsuya rationalized, his voice soft before he caught himself and went back to the Meijin mode. "Take off my clothes. And warm me up, I feel uncomfortable."

Allan smiled as he set to removing the Meijin overcoat, with Tatsuya happily allowing him to pull it off his arms. "Anything for the Meijin," Allan said as he continued by removing the the PPSE coat then moved on to undo the buttons of the shirt.

A moment later as Allan got around to undoing the pants Tatsuya wore, he noticed a bit of a smirk and just smiled. If his Meijin still found himself tired after all the clothes came off and this moment of calm would still continue, that Allan wasn't going to bet on.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started ages ago, forgot what I wanted to do with it, then got an idea how to finish later. Yep. Meijin might just not be so tired after all...


End file.
